A Week Off
by therobinlocksley
Summary: Emma and Regina met when they were in high school. They fell ever considerably in love. One day, choices had to be made and let's just say, they weren't good choices either...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys! This is my first fan fic! My amazing other half (Madelyn- who will be Regina! I will be Emma) and I will be writing this story on ****_POINT OF VIEW _****from each character. We plan to make this a LONG story. So if you're bored or have nothing to do, come read this! THIS IS RATED ****_"_****_T"! _**** So if you're not the "spicy" type, this is not your kind of story unless you're a shipper of ****_SwanQueen! _**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Emma's Point of View_**

I have been working the Mill's farm forever. Since Regina left… This is my only connection to her anymore. Come on! Focus Emma! I have things to do. My list of duties for today is to: go buy more feed for the chickens, re-patch a minor whole in the barn, and then re-paint part of the barn. That's not bad right? The hard part is, I have to drive forty-five minutes in to town. Right now, it's only twelve in the afternoon. I could be back by at least, maybe two, re-patch the hole by three-thirty, and finally paint the barn till seven or earlier. I might as well begin now.

By the time I'm done, it's already time to paint the barn. I head into the supplies shack to grab two buckets of paint and some paint brushes. When I'm on my way to the barn, I see a black Mercedes driving down the dirt road to the Mills' house. I see a figure jump out the car and scream,"_Daddy!"_ I watch as the stranger runs to the house. By the time she's halfway there, Mr. and Mrs. Mills come out the house and embrace her. Of course, it's Regina. I turn and forget about her and continue on to do my duties.

By the time I'm half way done, I'm covered with paint. I laugh at myself. I pick up my brush and all of the sudden, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and I immediately drop me brush. "Regina... Hi." I am completely speechless. The small fragile looking girl had grown completely into a strong looking woman... "Uhh, how are you?" I say. "Emma!" she says pulling me into a hug. When she parts, the paint from me has been smeared all over her. "I'm great actually. You seem busy! I didn't know you were working for Mom and Dad. I'm surprised they didn't tell me." "Yeah, I've actually been working here since you left I think..." She tilts her head to the side," To bad you didn't sooner." She shrugs and grabs a second paintbrush and wait for me to continue. Out of the blue, she swipes some paint on her finger and smears it across my face. She's still playful and flirty as she was six months ago. "Really?" I say as I take some paint and wipe it across her cheek. Her eyes widen and she has a facial expression that mocks mine," Really." She takes large amounts of paint and wipes large amounts of paint under my neck. "Oh, really?" I say laughing. I take the bucket of paint and I throw it at you. "Who's the best now?" I ask. "Ugh," she says. I hear footsteps approaching. "Children, stop playing. Regina! You are not stepping a foot in my house with all the paint! So you better find a way to clean up!" Mrs. Mills says laughing. But before I hear the last part of her sentence, I get tackled to the ground. I fall with Regina on top of me. I'm laughing so hard that my stomach is killing me. "You're gonna get it one day for this one Regina Mills!" "There's a water hose over there," I say pointing toward the barn. By the time we finish washing off, it's sunset. "Wow," I say pointing toward the sky. "Yeah, it is huh?" she says. She has always been able to read my mind even before I say something. "Mom is cooking dinner. Do you want to stay and eat?" she asks wringing out her hair. "Umm... Actually... I need to home. I have about an hour drive back home. This includes me doing my homework, sleeping, and waking up early enough to get here again…" "But," she whispers and looks down. I can tell she doesn't want me to go. "Ok," she says slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow," she says pulling me into a hug quickly. "I'll be here tomorrow. I promise. I usually get here around five in the morning. But I start around six. Tomorrow is Friday so I might also be able to stay for dinner." "Ok… I'll see you tomorrow then I guess. Bye Emma," she says walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Change of plans… My amazing other half, Madelyn decided to let me write the entire thing because (1) she has a life, (2) doesn't have time to write, and (3) once again, she has a life. So it will be just me! Enjoy! (I will try to make the chapters longer)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Emma's POV_**

When I wake up, it's 3:45 in the morning. I wake up, shower, eat, and pack a bag of clothes like usual in case I get dirty. An hour later, I am pulling on the side of the barn. I get out and head straight inside and gather what I had to do today. I start walking into the barn when I hear,"BOO!" and a random pair of hands grab my waist from behind. I automatically smile. I take the random arm and pull them up to my shoulder. "Jump!" I say, bending down for this "random person" to jump on my back. After I immediately say this, Regina hops on my back. She's really small and light weight when she jumps. I stand full up gathering my balance. "Good morning," I hear Regina whisper into my ear. "Morning," I say as I start to spin in circles. I laugh so hard and eventually, I lose my balance and fall into a pile of hay. When we fell, I immediately landed on top of Regina. But thanks God we landed in hay. She wraps her legs around and says," Good morning indeed." I look up to her and I see her golden brown eyes staring at me. "I'm glad your back." "Me too," she says lowering her voice a little bit. She looks at me for a moment then clears her throat. "Umm… Yeah…" Regina says slowly. She gives a wiggle so she can get up. "Oh, sorry." I laugh nervously as I get up and offer my hand out. "Nothing to be sorry about. I think it is safe to say we both got lost in that moment." She grabs my offered hand and she pulls to her feet. "So, what are you plans for today?" "I mainly have to take the horses and wash, feed, and mainly just let them exercise for the rest of the day." "We can ride them!" Regina says excitedly. "I could make food for a picnic and we could also ride out be the waterfall." "You really don't have to. I mean, unless you don't want to…" "Did you forget how much I loved these horses? I missed you also so I want us to catch up. We were close in high school and I loved the friendship that we had." "I do too. You really don't understand how lonely it was around here. After you left, it wasn't the same anymore. But anyways, I'll go get the horses ready and meet you out back in fifteen minutes." I hear a quiet "ok". I walk back to grab the horses and saddle them up. I go back to my car to grab my phone. Do I need it? I doubt it. Regina might bring her phone. By them time I bring the horses around, Regina is standing there with a basket packed and ready to go. "Ready?" I ask. "Yes, let's go."

About an hour later, we're both riding side by side on the dirt path. "So, how much further?" I ask. "It's about fifteen minutes from here. I hope it's ok… It's so beautiful and the view is worth a thousand words." "It's no problem. I have all day. Plus, I get to spend the entire day catching up with you. So trust me, it's worth it," I say boldly. Regina blushes slightly. "So you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?" she asks quietly looking only ahead. "No, I don't. I sort of have my eye on someone. Let's just say that right now it's uncertain. I don't know if they feel the same." "Well, don't be scared… Just tell them. I know anyone would be lucky to have you." "I'll think about it," I say pondering. When I look up, the trees part into what is sort of similar to a dome. "The entire area is guarded by trees. At least we have privacy." I steer my horse to a dry area. I immediately hop off my horse and I walk over to Regina to help her off. "Indeed, there is a lot of privacy. No one even knows this is out here," she says grabbing my forearms." "Good." I walk over to a clear, dry spot. I take the blanket from Regina and I lay it down. "Perfect! It's only midway sunrise. So I'm assuming we have the whole day here." I sit on top of the blanket and I then decide to lie down. I stretch my arms and lay them behind my head. Suddenly, Regina comes and sits beside me and reaches over and tickles my stomach. "I see you remembered my one weakness," I remark laughing. I sit up and I tickle Regina's sides.

**Regina's POV**

I scream in delight as Emma tickles me half to death. "See? I always win," she says sticking her tongue out. "No!" I say tackling Emma. I take her arms and I pin them above her head. "Who wins now?" I ask breathing heavily, only inches from her face.

As I look at her face, I notice mostly her eyes; the hints of blue, green, and gray. I scan her face going down from her cheek bone and finally her lips. "Guess so." There's just something about her that draws me in… What the hell? Did I just say that? I forget my thoughts as I go back to admiring her face. It seems right when I pinned Emma down, that she had been looking at me. But I abandon all thoughts as I look deep into her eyes. Her beautiful, perfect eyes. They're a new color every day and yet, I can't seem to take my own away from them. I just stay on top of her and I look at her. Once again I graze a glance at her lips. So different from mine, but still so enticing. Before I could comprehend it, Emma was slowly lifting her head up. I hesitated, making sure that this is what she wanted. Maybe she could be my second chance… When she finally meets halfway, I lower my lips to hers. The kiss starts slow. Just a simple kiss. No movement, just lips on lips as it drags out to become more passionate. Emma sits up with me in her lap. She takes one of her hands and places it on my cheek and takes her other one and places it below my back. I take both of my arms and wrap them around her neck. I try my best to pull her closer, trying to deepen our passionate kiss. This is perfect. This is what complete bliss feels like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took a while… I really don't have a lot to say so ENJOY! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Emma's Point of View_**

If only you knew you were the perfect one for me. Well maybe this, what we're doing, proves it? For some reason something possesses me to break our kiss. When I break it I look dead into Regina's eyes. She's so perfect, this is perfect, and this _feels _perfect.

**R_egina's POV_**

When Emma pulls away, I see the most beautiful look in her eyes. It makes my stomach flip, in a good way of course. I wanted to say something to her, but she's already pulling me back into our kiss. Is it possible to get so close to someone? Because the way I feel for Emma, I never want to be untouched by her. Suddenly she rolls over on top of me and takes my head between her soft hands. I thought this was impossible for me. I take my hands and I run the down the sides of her body. I then move my hands to her back. I can feel her soft skin and her calm breathing. To be able to touch her and to be here with her, it's an unexplainable feeling. I can't put my thoughts into words to say. I take my hands and I bring them to my shirt. I start to unbutton when I feel a pair of hands stop me. "Emma," I say quietly. "I don't want to go far Regina… Not this far… Not yet," she says quietly. She looks at me with pleading eyes to understand as she gets off and sits beside me. I sigh as I sit up beside her. I take her soft hands in mine. "It's ok, I understand." I turn to look at her and she has already been looking at me. "I have a question," I speak quietly this time. "I've always had feelings for you. I mean, since I knew what feelings were. You were actually the first girl I ever liked. I was scared to tell you though. I thought you would run to be honest… But I'm so glad you're here. I'm so glad we are here together…" "Hopefully we can be together," Emma says quietly. "I'm so glad we're out her too. Look at the sunrise. How about every Friday we come here? Get out here early and spend the entire day?" She gets up and offers me a hand. "Wanna go take a dip? It's only around seven and the water should be okay about now." I just say sure. I have college and it's about two hours from here. I didn't want to upset Emma and say no. Not now anyways. I slide my shorts and I take my shirt off. "I came prepared," I tease. She strips her shirt, jacket, jeans, and boots off. "Let's climb up the cliff where the waterfall is and jump." I take Emma's hand and I squeeze it excitedly.

When we reach the ledge, Emma peers down. "You sure about this?" I look to her and I nod. I pull her hand to follow me a few feet back. I look at her and I smile. "Together?" I look up to her excitedly. She just gives me of an uncontrollable smile. I take her hand and I start to run, pulling her along side of me.

**_Emma's Point of View_**

The next thing I know, I'm surrounded by cool water. Regina never did let go of my hand. I finally pop my head above the surface. "That was awesome!" she says breathlessly. "It was," I say pecking her a kiss on her nose. I look at her surprised face and I dive underwater. I take her foot and I pull her down with me. I open my eyes and I see her smiling as happily as she could. I put my arms around her and I pull her close to me into a hug. I finally push back up the surface laughing. "I wish we could stay here forever," Regina whispers in my ear. "I wish we could. We don't have a care in the world here. No one to bother us." I pick her up out the water and she automatically wraps her legs around my waist. "No one but us," Regina says sweetly. Suddenly she's pulling me into a kiss. I feel her soft hands unclad my bra. I lift her up and I twirl around in circles. I walk over with her to the water and I sit down with her in my lap. "This is fun," she says looking down at my bare chest. Before I know it, she kisses down my neck and to my chest. "Regina, before we go through with this, are you sure you want to?" "Emma… I've wanted this since I was a freshman in high school." I blush slightly at her words. "And no way better to do it at sunrise in a pond by ourselves right? But what I really mean, are you sure you want to be with me?" "Emma, be quiet," she says pushing down. "Wait, scoot up," Regina says climbing to where were both out the water. She starts kissing down my body… "Regina," I pull her head up to look at me. "Answer me. Are you sure you want to be with me?" "Emma, yes I want to. Of course I want to. But school… It's hours away. I can't be here all the time…" She looks at me for a moment then sighs. Regina then pulls away from me and stands up. "I forgot about that… I don't know what to do… Wait, when are you leaving again?" "I have a week off…" she answered quietly.

After we sit down, finish eating, I finally speak. "These sandwiches were amazing. After we finish eating, I'm going to go lay down on the blanket for a while. Wanna join me?" "Um… Sure." I stand up and offer both my hands to help her up.

**_Regina's POV_**

I grab her hands. "Thank you," I say sweetly and we lay down on the blanket. I wrap my legs around Emma's and I lay my head on her chest. "I never thought I could have you," Emma says stroking my cheek. "Well, now you do." I take my fingers and I draw circles around her belly button. "I'm tired," I whisper. "I love you…" I whisper quietly and I snuggle to Emma's side and I drift off to sleep. Even if the sun has only just rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**Emma's Point of View**

"I love you too," I whisper against her ear, slowly falling asleep.

I'm pulled out of sleep with the feeling of soft kisses against my neck. I slowly open my eyes and I look down to see a beautiful pair of brown eyes looking up to me. "Hey." "Hi. Slept well?" she asks batting her eyelashes. "I slept better with you with me," I reply sweetly. I stretched and sat up while Regina still lay on my stomach. She then looked up to me and grinned. "Me too. I bet we could sleep better in a bed," she says kissing my stomach. "I am totally not betting against you on that. So, what do you want to do now since it's about noon?" "You choose Emma." "No, you choose," I say whining like a little kid.

**_Regina's POV_**

I laugh slightly and I lift up to meet Emma's lips. She moans into my mouth slightly. "Oh Emma, I love you and I have for a long time." "Really?" "Yes, really," I sate. I sit up and look around, realizing that no one knows we're out here. "We're out here alone." "That's a good thing right?" "Yes, unless we get hurt. But I love it. No one can find us. It's like we're on a totally different planet. A planet where it's just us alone." Emma looks at my, intently studying my face. "You're so damn beautiful," she states. "I find you 'so damn' sexy. I love your laugh, your eyes, and to me you're perfect." Emma blushes slightly. "Let's stay here," I whisper. "You know we can't…" "Yes, but a girl can dream." "Regina, a girl can dream but you have a good life. I don't really have anything to offer to someone life you…" I turn to look at her with my mouth gaping. What the hell is she thinking? I stand up and I walk in front of Emma. I look at her and she looks up to me shyly. "Emma, what the hell? I don't care about money or social status, I just care that we love each other. You have given me so much for as long as we have been friends. Emma, you make me happy just by breathing." "You don't know what you're saying," she says standing up and walking past me to the pond. "Yes, I do. Now that I've had you, I can't let go of you again. Please…" I beg. "Don't ever say you're not worthy or capable because you're everything Emma." I walk up to her and I wrap my arms around her from behind and I relax my chin on her shoulder. I also can feel her intense breathing and the tension in her body as I hug her. "What happened to you? I don't remember you being so… Emma what happened while I was gone? I ask quietly out of curiosity. "Nothing… I'm still the same old me," she says nervously. "No, talk to me," I say letting go and walking in front of her. Her eyes look down nervously also. "Emma, look at me." I take her chin between my index finger and my thumb. I pull her head up and I force her to look at me. "I'm fine," she snaps and turns her head from me. "Emma…" I say with hurt in my voice. Why is she being so stubborn…? She was never like this in high school.

I sigh and I walk past her. I go and sit down and pack everything. Every once and a while I would look at Emma. She continued to stand there the whole time and just stared forward. "Emma, I'm heading back. Mother is probably a little worried about where we are." I get no reply as I continue to walk to my horse. "I'll be right behind you…" Emma slightly mumbles.

**Emma's Point of View**

Three days passed since the day at the pond. How am I supposed to tell her that when I was eighteen I fell in love with a guy and got knocked up? Plus, I got sent to prison and he didn't come after me. How the hell am I supposed to tell anyone that? If only she could understand. It's also been very awkward at the farm. Every time I see her, she either glares at me and walks away, or doesn't even acknowledge me. I messed up big time didn't I? But I also can't help if I don't want to tell her that somewhere in the world that I have a kid running around…

On Wednesday, after so much thinking about the Saturday we spent together, I decided to go and talk to Regina. Hopefully, this wouldn't be as hard as I think it will… I'll go talk to her after work, which is in about fifteen minutes. As I finish putting fresh food for the cows, I head to the Mills' house. I walk up. My heart is thumping like crazy. I can do this right? Come on Swan, get it together. I start to knock on the door. In about ten seconds, Mr. Mills appears at the front door. "Emma! I hope today's work wasn't too hard for you! Come in." I walk in nervously. "Is there anything I could do for you?" "Umm... I wanted to talk to Regina. Is she here? "I think so. Regina!" he yells. He looks at me and says," She'll be down in a second." I breathe nervously as I hear quiet footsteps come down the stairs. I look up and Regina is coming down with the elegance of a queen. I make eye contact, and before I know it she's already glaring at me as usual.

"Hi," I smile nervously. "I um... I just wanted to say, that I…" "Get on with it Emma," she states sharply. "I prefer it if we walked. It would help me out a little. I walk over to the door, open it, and I gesture to outside. She sighs and walks through the door as I follow along. We walk on the long path that leads to a small private garden behind the Mills' house. I slide my hands into my back pockets, while Regina walks with her hands crossed in front of her chest. "Listen, the day at the pond… I just… I thought about it and I wanted to get it off my chest. With you, I want to be completely honest." I look over to her and she nods for me to continue. "After high school ended and you left, I met someone. His name was Neal… Well, we sort of fell in love… One day, Neal decided to steal some watches and I helped him. He gave me a spot where we could meet up after the job was done. When I got there, it wasn't Neal, but the police who were waiting for me…" I take a breath as I breathe slowly, trying to calm my heart rate down. "When I got to jail, it wasn't a couple of weeks later that I found out I was pregnant…" "Emma… Why didn't you call or tell me?" "I wasn't in the best condition. I had done a lot of wrong things which I still regret today." "So, that it was changed you?" she asked quietly. "Yes, after I got out of jail, I went up to northern Maine and I became a bail bondsperson. That went really well for me. I got incredibly good at knowing when people were lying and also finding people." "Oh Emma… I'm sorry… I didn't know all this happened." "It's fine… But Regina… I also have some news." "I have some also, you first." "No, you go." "So after college ends in June, I was planning to move to a town in northern Maine. I want you to come with me," Regina says happily. Shit. I look down at my feet. "Regina…" "Emma, it's a gorgeous town." "Regina… The thing I wanted to tell you…" "Oh, sorry. Please continue." "I got a call from an old buddy who was with me while I was a bail bonds person… They gave me a great job in Arizona… I start in two weeks…" When I look to my right to look at her, she's not there. I turn around and I see her running. I stare at her as she runs, before I know it, I'm running, but in the opposite direction…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Regina's POV_**

_"How could she? I can't lose Emma again. Not again,"_ runs through my head as I run. I don't even know where the hell I'm going. I just need to get away from here. As I run, I can feel the wind push back my tears across my cheeks. The pain I felt a couple of years ago in my heart, I can feel it slowly seeping back. I knew I shouldn't have done this. Every person that I have fallen in love with, always hurts me or I hurt them.

As I run past trees and branches, realization hits me. "_Walls are put up to keep people out. Why not put them up to keep me in?"_

**Emma's Point of View**

I literally jump in my car and I pull out from the Mills' house. I just need to go home and get some rest. Maybe this is for the best? "_How could I say that? Regina is my world." _ Maybe I could take the job in Boston instead? But August did say that I could be very useful in Arizona.

Before I know it, two hours have passed and I'm home. I walk in the front door and I close it. I immediately head up to the shower. As I step into the ice cold water, Regina keeps running through my head. The image of her running away from me and what I said is killing me. Better yet, I didn't run after her. I was to busy being caught up in my own emotions. "_Damn it Swan!" _I scream in my head as I punch a tile in the shower. I hiss in pain as I look over my bloody knuckles. I want to be with Regina but I can't help but feel drawn to Arizona… I wash my knuckles over with the water. I stop the shower and I get out. I slip some underwear and a tank top on and I get into bed. I lay on my back, then my side, then my stomach, then my back again. I sigh in defeat. No sleep tonight.

When I arrive at the Mills' house the next morning, I can't decide if I should go to Regina or just stay hidden and work all day. I start walking to the barn but before I know it, I'm walking to the house. I walk up to the front porch and I lift my hand to knock on the door. What I didn't notice as I walked up was a silhouette of a person against the house's walls.

**_Regina's POV_**

'Why are you hesitating Miss Swan? It is very simple to walk up to a door and knock." Emma jumps suddenly and walks toward my shadow. I can tell at the silence that she is at a loss for words. "I understand. I planned ahead to far. I should have asked you what you wanted. Who ever implied that you and I would ever be together that long? I think it would be best if we went our separate ways. We both want different paths," I say with a forced coldness in my voice.

'Regina… What the hell are you saying?" Emma says sharply. I can hear her breathing increase. "I'm saying go to Arizona. It's for the best on your behalf and mine." I get up and I slowly walk to the door. I turn around to look at her and I can see the hurt and fear in her eyes as tears leak out of those sea green eyes. "I already told my father about your new job. He'll talk to you later today." I open the door slightly and I turn back around. "Enjoy your trip Ms. Swan."

**_Author's Notes_**

**_DON'T worry. I'll have another chapter up tomorrow. This one was suppose to be a long one but I'm pretty tired. So I'll read chapter six in the morning! You guys like it so far? This is like my first fanfiction. So I want you guys to enjoy! If you have any ideas or tips for me JUST COMMENT! _**


	6. Chapter 6

_Regina's POV_

_'Why are you hesitating Miss Swan? It is very simple to walk up to a door and knock." Emma jumps suddenly and walks toward my shadow. I can tell at the silence that she is at a loss for words. "I understand. I planned ahead to far. I should have asked you what you wanted. Whoever implied that you and I would ever be together that long? I think it would be best if we went our separate ways. We both want different paths," I say with a forced coldness in my voice._

_'Regina… What the hell are you saying?" Emma says sharply. I can hear her breathing increase. "I'm saying go to Arizona. It's for the best on your behalf and mine." I get up and I slowly walk to the door. I turn around to look at her and I can see the hurt and fear in her eyes as tears leak out of those sea green. "I already told my father about your new job. He'll talk to you later today." I open the door slightly and I turn back around. "Enjoy your trip Ms. Swan."_

**Emma's Point of View**

For what seems like forever, I stand on the porch of the Mills' house wondering what in the hell just happened. _"May this is what she wanted?"_ I think in my head. I look at the spot where she once stood. "This is all my fault," I whisper quietly as tears stream down my face. I just need to get away from here. I need to get away from _her. _"_I was going to go with her… Why couldn't she just set her pride away and let me speak for once? Shit Swan, you messed up." _

I turn to make a run for the barn. When I get there, I walk into the barn and I stand there, replaying what happened in my head. "_Was she even hurt about her decision to let me go?" _

**_Regina's POV_**

All I can see is her face and the pain she felt through her eyes. "_Maybe I was a little too harsh…" _I think as I slowly walk up the stairs. "_No, I did the right thing. Now she can never hurt me again." _I slowly walk down the hallway to my room. "Northern Maine, here I come," I bluntly spit out as I drop on my bed. Only three weeks left of school and I can actually start my life. Maybe it will help me forget about Emma.

The next two hours pass very quickly. As I look out my window soft rays of sunlight caress my face. "_Hopefully Daddy is up and he can let her go." _I quietly slip out of my room and I slowly make my way downstairs. I turn the corner to the kitchen and my father is already moving around in the kitchen. "Good morning Daddy," I say quietly as I go up to hug him. "Good morning," he quietly responds. "Did you want to join me today or would you rather stay in the house?"

"I suppose I'll stay here. I need to begin packing anyway." I slowly back away and I start to walk back upstairs. "Regina," Henry says as he grabs my hand. "Come here." He slowly pulls me into an embrace. "Are you sure you made the right choice?" he ask quietly. "Daddy," I say as I pull away. "I am quite sure I did. If you need anything, I will be upstairs." I slowly pull away from him. "_Did I make the right choice?"_

**Emma's Point of View**

Two hours have passed and I'm practically finished with everything that needed to be done. I sigh as I walk Rocinante' back to the stables. As I close her stall, I hear heavy footsteps behind me. "Emma," Mr. Mills says as pulls me into a hug. "Are you sure this is what you want?" "I'm sure," I mumble quietly. "If it's what she wants then it's for the best. Yes, I might have provoked her to make that decision, but if it's what she wants and decided, then I guess that's it then." "My dear Emma, Regina doesn't want any of this. It's just the way she protects herself. After Regina graduated high school, she went to college. Around her second year, I think she was twenty, she fell in love with a young man. She was very happy until something horrible happened to the boy. Ever since then she's been closed off, except to you ofcourse."

I sigh softly. "That doesn't change the fact that I didn't tell her about the job in Arizona. Do you think if I would have told her before I accepted that it would have made a difference? Maybe I shouldn't even have told her!"

"It was best that you did tell her. One thing you have to learn with Regina, never hide anything from her. It will only cost you in the future." "But that doesn't matter now does it? I messed everything up. Regina will never forgive me…" I turn away from him. "_Maybe he's right? What if I can fix it? No, Regina will never forgive." _I slowly turn back to face him. "Mr. Mills I would like to thankyou for letting me work here. You helped me with a fresh new start and I will always be thankful for that." I slowly walk to the barn doors. "Could you also just tell Regina that I'm sorry and that I never ment to hurt her." I pushed the door open and I left, never looking back.

XXXX

A week passed and I've already shipped most of my things to Arizona. I haven't talked to or have seen Regina. I hope she'll learn to forgive me one day. But maybe we were only slowing each other down. Maybe this is for the best. What could have happened if I would have went to Maine with her? No one will ever be able to tell me the possibilities of what could have been or happened. If I had to ask one question, it would be why does it hurt so badly? Every time I think about her, I feel like I can't breathe and everything just hurts.

I have a week till I leave. I've tried to pass it up with finding things to keep me occupied, but nothing works. Everywhere I go, she's there. When I sleep, she's there in my dreams. It's like she's always there to show me I made a mistake. But she even told me herself to go and that I was only slowing her down. But why does this hurt so much? Why can't I just let her go? She let me go but why is it so hard? I wish there was something or someone to answer my questions, but I'm alone. I'm comfortable like that. Plus, it's always been like that for me.

If only a week could get here sooner, I'll be in Arizona. Maybe work will keep me occupied and my mind off of Regina. Maybe I could drive there and say goodbye to her? I just need to see her one last time before I leave. It might even help me find peace within myself. I slowly get up off my bed and I look out the window. I then look at the clock and it says _11:37_. I hurry up and I run to my closet. I slip my boots and jeans on. Maybe a red jacket will be enough tonight. I run downstairs and I hop in the bug, on the way to say good bye to the woman who has claimed my heart.

Two hours later, I slowly drive to my usual spot I park in on the side of the barn. I get out and I slowly walk my way to the Mills' house. "_Am I doing the right thing?" _

I walk up onto the porch and I knock on the door. My breathing intensifies with every second that I wait. I hear locks being turned then the door slowly opens to reveal Mrs. Mills'. "Emma? What are you doing here?" she asks quietly. "I came to see Regina…"

"She's upstairs in her room." "Thank you," I say as I pull her into an embrace. I slowly begin to ascend upstairs. "No turning back now, eh Swan?" I whisper to myself. I get to the top of the staircase and I slowly make my way to her room. I sigh as I lift my hand to knock. "Here goes nothing." I press my knuckles to the cold, hard wood. I hear a muffled, "_Come in_!" I open the door to reveal her sitting at her desk with her back turned to her. "Did you need anything? Or are you going to bed?" the brunette asks. I can't respond because I don't have the words.

"Mother, is that you?" she says turning around. When she turns to look at me she gasps slightly. Her face tenses up fully and she returns my stare with a glare.

"Miss Swan."

XXXX

_Author's Notes_

This was sort of a minor long chapter. I tried to make it longer than usual. But enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

_I walk up onto the porch and I knock on the door. My breathing intensifies with every second that I wait. I hear locks being turned then the door slowly opens to reveal Mrs. Mills'. "Emma? What are you doing here?" she asks quietly. "I came to see Regina…"_

_"She's upstairs in her room." "Thank you," I say as I pull her into an embrace. I slowly begin to ascend upstairs. "No turning back now, eh Swan?" I whisper to myself. I get to the top of the staircase and I slowly make my way to her room. I sigh as I lift my hand to knock. "Here goes nothing." I press my knuckles to the cold, hard wood. I hear a muffled, "__Come in__!" I open the door to reveal her sitting at her desk with her back turned to her. "Did you need anything? Or are you going to bed?" the brunette asks. I can't respond because I don't have the words._

_"Mother, is that you?" she says turning around. When she turns to look at me she gasps slightly. Her face tenses up fully and she returns my stare with a glare._

_"Miss Swan."_

**XXXX**

**Emma's Point of View**

**"**Well, don't just stand there like an idiot. What do you want?" she asks harshly. The brunette turns fully around and crosses her arms. "I came to say bye before I leave. I know how things ended and I just want to make them right before I go."

"Goodbye? You came all this way just to say farewell? Pathetic… I thought we went over this Miss Swan, you go to Arizona and you leave me alone. That is what I told you."

"Well, Regina, you and I both know that I don't like to be told what to do. So can you just here me out?" I ask pleadingly. Regina looks and me with a death glare that could kill me if it wanted to. "Five minutes, then I want you the hell out of my room."

"Ok, umm… I came to say good bye because I didn't want to leave things the way they were and I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway Regina." I start to walk slowly toward her with my hands in my back pocket. "I know that I should have asked you about your opinion but I just… I don't know. I just want you to know that all of this was never my intention. None of this was supposed to hurt you… Please believe what I say, because it's true. I never wanted it like this."

The brunette unfolds her arms and she walks up to me. She comes close enough that I can feel her breathing on my face. Regina then takes her hands and caresses my cheeks. The golden brown eyes meet my sea of green. She then pulls my face down in the lightest kiss that she ever planted. Before I know she breaks apart and walks to the door. She pulls it open and motions for me to leave. "Goodbye Miss Swan." I turn around and I slowly walk to the door. I stop directly in front of her and I turn my head to look at her. She avoids my gaze and says coldly, "Goodbye Miss Swan. Enjoy your trip."

I give her a pained look before I leave. I slowly begin to climb downstairs where Mr. and Mrs. Mills' are waiting. I give them a smile and they return a sad one. "Thank you for everything. It was a pleasure getting to work here." With that, I walk slowly to the bug. I turn around to look at what has been something similar to a home for me for the past couple of years. "May we meet again," I say in a hushed whisper. I turn around and I head to the bug, ready to take on what Arizona has in store for me.

**XXXX**

It's been 6 years since I left for Arizona. Everything has been going great in Arizona. Yes, it's a little dry here by I got used to it. I now live in a small apartment. Every morning I have eggs, since that's the only thing I can cook. I've also got promoted to detective so it's nice. It's great to see August again. He's still riding around in a leather jacket and on a bike. I now spend every holiday and every birthday with him. So for six years, he's been the one baking or buying me a birthday cake, which by the way aren't that bad. Life has been great for both us. I'm twenty-seven and he's thirty-six. Leather jackets and bikes still work for him somehow and in a week for my birthday, he promised to take me for a ride on it and give me my own black leather jacket even though I have my signature red one. But hey, it's August. He does everything because he loves me like a sister.

Every once and a while I think of Regina. I wonder how she's doing up in Maine? I hope that she has moved on and is living happily. I also hope that she put the degrees she worked for has been put to use.

**XXXX**

When my alarm clock goes off, it reads _8:15 a.m. _Hope fully there isn't much work to do today. I wake up and I yawn. I look out the window and it's already bright and early. I slowly get up and I make my way to the bathroom. Before I can close the door the house phone rings. I slowly walk over to the phone.

"Hello?" I ask in a hoarse tone. "Emma! Get up and get your ass to the station. Bridges has a nice job in store for us. You better be here by _8:45!"_

"Good morning to you too August."

"Emma, I'm not playing. Your ass better be here!" He hangs up the without any sense of saying bye. "Well, guess I better hurry up," I remark as I walk to the shower.

As I walk into the station, August is already waiting for me. "I think you're going to like this Swan. We get to get out of this wasteland. Bridges wants you and me on a case up north. Come on, we have to go." I follow August to Bridges office where he's waiting for us. "Took your asses long enough. Have a seat." August and I slowly walk into his office and we sit down. "Now, I know you're both wondering what in the hell is going on, but you're about to take a nice trip up north."

"I have a buddy up north who's on one of the biggest cases they have faced. Two of his best detectives are lying up in the hospital right now. So he gave me a call, asked for some help, then you two were chosen. You'll be there for about a month or two until this case is solved.

"You leave tomorrow at 2100 hours. You have the rest of the day to pack."

"Wait, where up north are we talking about?" I ask.

"New York," Bridges says bluntly. "Now get the hell out of my office and go get some rest."

"Yes sir," we both answer in unison. As we walk out of his office, Red stops us. "Hey Emma, ready for New York?"

"You're going too?" I ask surprisingly. "Hell yeah I am. I couldn't let you two have all the fun," Red says grinning. "Now get your asses home and go pack. I'll see you guys tomorrow night." With that, Red walks off, her dark crimson hair flowing behind her. "Ready for this Emma?" August asks excitedly. "Yes, I am. I'm ready to get out of this dusty hell hole," I say chuckling. "Well, hey how about we celebrate tonight? First round on me."

"August," I say whining. "It's nine in the morning, plus I have to go home and pack a month's load of clothes."

"Come on Emma! Let loose a little, "he teases.

"Goodbye August," I say grabbing my jacket. "Don't drink too much," I yell out on my way out the door. "_New York, can't be that bad right_?" I say in my head as I pull out of the parking lot on my way home.

**XXXX**

As I get out the taxi, I head to my hotel room. "_I wonder where's August and Red_." I check in to the front desk and I head up in the elevator to my room. I open the door and I walk in. "_So this is going to be my_ _home for the next two months, sweet_." I go to look around and there's a note on the bed telling me to be the station three days from now. "_Down time to tour this 'grand' city of theirs_."

After I finish unpacking I get a knock on the door. I walk to the door and I open in. "Well, well, look who's all settled in." I'm met with a giant bear hug. "How was your flight?" August asks while letting me go and walking in. "It was quiet. More or less is was ok. What are you doing here? Have you unpacked already?"

"Yeah, so is Red. We were going to go downstairs for breakfast. Did you want to join us?"

"No thanks. I'll be fine here."

"Come on Em, you need to something," he says with a hint of concern in his voice. "I'll be fine, "I say grabbing him by his shoulder s and pushing him out the door. "Now, go eat or do something," I say playfully. "Fine, fine, but your ass is coming with us to dinner ok?"

"Ok August," I say whining. I give him a forced smile and he returns it back. I shut the door and I lean against it. I walk to my bed and I fall on it. "_Maybe some sleep will do me some good?"_

**_XXXX_**

When I wake up, I check my watch and it reads _2:47 _p.m. "I_ slept for four hours and now I missed lunch. Maybe I can grab something somewhere." _ I slowly get out of bed and I get up and stretch. I slowly make my way to the closet to grab my jacket. Hopefully there's something I like in this city.

As I walk down the street, I come to a park with a giant tree in the middle of it. I walk to the tree and it's a giant apple tree. "_I swear there are things everywhere that remind me of Regina_." I walk up to the tree and I put my hand on it. If only things could have been different. "_But she let you go so it doesn't make_ _a difference_." I sigh and I take my hand off the tree. I turn around and I walk to a hot dog truck.

"What can I do for you miss?" asked the chubby, short man with grease stains on his apron. "One hot dog will be fine please," I say reaching in my back pocket for my wallet. I'll pull out the money and I hand it to him. "Thanks," I say as I walk off. In less than five minutes, my hot dog is already devoured. As I walk down the street, I can hear a faint cry for help. I look around me and in a small alley, a man has a woman pinned against a wall. I slowly make my way to them. "Hey! Let her go!" I say forcefully.

"This is none of your business! Now get your ass out of here before I decide to trap you here!" he screams out. I look at him for a second. "Look, you got one more chance or I'm getting your ass too!" he warns again. I stand there and I stare at him. "_Here goes nothing_." "Fine bitch, have it your way," the criminal says as he lunges to grab me. I back up in time for him to miss me. He gets back up and tries to lunge for me again. Instead, I grab his right arm and I twist it behind his back. "Run!" I tell the woman. He then turns around to the right and punches me with his left arm on my face. I hit the ground hard from the impact as I hiss in pain. I hurry to jump back up and I run towards him, winding my right arm back. I hit him with all the strength I have. He falls back, holding his face. "You bitch!" he says muffled. "I'll get you for this!" he says as I walk past him. "Yeah, I'll be waiting for you!" I shot back with venom in my voice.

I walk out onto the street and I try to catch my breath. "I_ need to put some ice on my face_," I think as I massage my cheek. "First day here, and I'm already fighting criminals," I chuckle slightly as I make my way to the hotel.

**XXXX**

I lay on my bed with a giant piece of ice on my face. "Emma, what were you thinking? You could have been hurt! Worst part is you didn't even call me to get in on the action!" August yells out. "Well, I'm sorry if I didn't have time to pull out my phone while I was getting punched in the face," I say bluntly. He walks to my bed and sits beside me. "I'm sorry Em, you just can't scare me like that. Be careful next time. Now go to sleep and get some rest. We still have two days left before we need to go to work."

I nod and I turn over on my side, succumbing to sleep that I needed for a while.

When I wake up, Red and August are standing over me with giant grins on their face. I moan and I throw a pillow over my head. "Happy twenty-eighth birthday Emma!" they both yell in unison. "We ordered you brunch since you ditched us yesterday. We even grabbed you some extra pancakes," Red exclaims proudly. I turn over and I look up to them. "Thanks guys," I say as I sit up. "What time is it?"

"It's 11:30. Perfect time to eat and since you got into it with a guy on the street, we ordered you some movies and your lunch has already been ordered for 2:30. But for dinner, we're taking you out to eat," August claims. "I picked you out a dress that I think you'll love by the way," Red says as she winks at me.

"Thanks again guys. But how's my face? "I ask wearily. "The swelling went down but you still have minor bruising under your eye. But it should be fine by tomorrow," the brunette says. "Ok, cool. Well, thanks for the third time. I'll see you both for dinner? "I ask. "Yes, we'll be here to pick you up at seven ok?" Red says with a smile. "I gotcha," I return the smile. "Bye guys," I say as they both walk out the door. I slowly get up and I walk over to grab the tray of food that has my name on it. I sit down back on the bed with my food and my remote, ready for the most relaxing day of the year.

**XXXX**

I walk into the door after an amazing dinner with August and Red. I slowly walk into the mini kitchen, and I pull out a box of matches. I take one out and I take the box with the cupcake from the restaurant out. I set it on the counter and I light the candle on fire. I sigh quietly. "Another banner year," I say mumbling. I close my eyes and I make a wish, wishing I always won't be alone on my future birthdays. As I finish blowing out the candle I hear a soft knock on the door. I look to see who it is but no one is there.

I slowly open the door and a small kid appears in front of me. "Umm… Hey, can I help you with anything?" I ask curiously. "Is your name Emma Swan?" he asks. "Yes, who's asking?" I ask suspiciously.

"My name is Henry, I'm your son."


	8. Chapter 8

_I walk into the door after an amazing dinner with August and Red. I slowly walk into the mini kitchen, and I pull out a box of matches. I take one out and I take the box with the cupcake from the restaurant out. I set it on the counter and I light the candle on fire. I sigh quietly. "Another banner year," I say mumbling. I close my eyes and I make a wish, wishing I always won't be alone on my future birthdays. As I finish blowing out the candle I hear a soft knock on the door. I look to see who it is but no one is there._

_I slowly open the door and a small kid appears in front of me. "Umm… Hey, can I help you with anything?" I ask curiously. "Is your name Emma Swan?" he asks. "Yes, who's asking?" I ask suspiciously._

_"My name is Henry, I'm your son."_

**_XXXX_**

Before I can even comprehend what this kid says, he slips in and heads for the kitchen. "Whoa Kid," I say as I shut the door. "Where are your parents? "I ask surprisingly. "Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" the Kid asks. _Damn. "_That was me," he says nonchalantly. I stare at him while I try to process this. _How in the hell did he even find me? "_Give me a minute," I say as I walk to the bathroom.

I slowly walk in and I place my hand on the door. _This can't be happening. _I can slowly feel my breathing intensify. _Ten years and he pops up out of nowhere? "_Hey do you have any juice?" I hear a muffled voice say. "Never mind, found some."

I slowly walk out of the bathroom and I find him drinking an entire bottle of apple juice. "You know, we should probably get going."

"What are you talking about?" I say quickly.

"I want you to come home with me," he says smiling brightly.

"Ok Kid, I'm calling the cops," I say as I start walking to the phone. "Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me," he remarks as he follows me. I slowly pick up the phone. "They'll believe you because I'm your birth mother," I say sighing. "Yep," he says emplacing the _p_.

"You're not gonna do that."

"Try me," he spits back with a smirk.

"Here's the thing, there's not a lot I'm great at in life but I have one skill. Let's call it my superpower. I can always tell when people are lying." I slowly dial the first _1 _in _911. _"Wait," the Kid says, "Please don't call the cops. Just come home with me."

"Where's home," I ask. "Storybrooke, Maine," he says quietly.

"Storybrooke, really?" I ask as he nods slowly.

"Well, let's get you back home to Storybrooke," I say as I hang up the phone and I slowly walk to my room to get dress. _What in the hell is happening?_

**XXXX**

As we slowly drive down the street of Storybrooke, I slowly look around. "Ok Kid, how about an address?" I ask as we slowly drive up to a red light. "44-not-telling-you-street," he replies. I stop the car with a screech from the wheels and I hop out the car. He slowly climbs out and joins me. "Look Kid, it's been a long night. So what is your address?"

Suddenly, a man with a Dalmatian walks up. "Henry! What are you doing out here? Are you ok?"

"Everything's fine Archie." The Kid slowly pets the Dalmatian. "Who's this," the man asks smiling at me weirdly. "Some just trying to give him a ride home."

The Kid cuts me off saying, "She's my mom Archie."

He stares at me with his mouth slightly open. "Do you know where he lives?" I ask nervously. He snaps out of the daze he's in and looks at me puzzled. "Uh, yeah. Right up there on Mifflin street. The biggest how on the block is the Mayor's house."

"Ok thanks," I say as I put my hand on the handle of the Bug. "Bye Henry," this Archie says with a wave and sincere smile. "Bye Archie. Bye Pongo." The Kid slowly walks around to get in the car. "You're the Mayor's kid," I say worried as we both go to sit in the car. "Maybe…" he quietly mumbles.

The entire drive there he remained quiet. But as I pulled to the front of the house and stopped the car, he hurried up and rushed out. "Kid!" I yell out as I rush after him. I slowly begin to walk down the bricked path that leads to the Mayor's house. As I caught up to him, a woman in a fitted grey dress ran out calling to him. _Wait… _I slowly peeped around from where she crouched in front of him. _Holy shit. It can't be. _Before I could get a clear glimpse the Kid yells out,"I found my REAL mom," and he ran into the house, spinning around his mom.

She slowly turns back around and scales up my body. When she finally meets my eyes, her face turns pale. _This can't be happening. Out of all the places in the world, the Kid led me here. Not that that's a bad thing, but if Regina gets the chance to kill me, she will._

"Emma," she whispers as she steps closer. "Regina," I say mumbling back. I try to find any place but those brown eyes, but it feels as if they are constantly searching for my sea green. When I do finally meet her eyes, her face has already turned in to a glare.

_What the hell have I gotten myself in to?_

"What are you doing here?" she asks sternly.

"I… He um… I-"I fumble out of my mouth. "Regina," I finally spit out.

"You're Henry's birth mother?" she asks surprisingly. I openly gape at her, my mind literally fluttering with the words to say. "Enough being dumbstruck. Yes, it's me. Now, you're Henry's birth mother?" the brunette asks finally.

"Yes," I say quietly.

Suddenly, her entire appearance changes. "How would like a taste of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" she asks smiling. As we walk into the house and she leads me to her private library, I look around. There are millions pictures of the Kid and her everywhere. _She must possibly the best mom out there, if I remember how she was when we were young. _Before I know it, she opens the door and leads me in. _I thought she hated me? Or maybe she's trying to get passed it or she's gotten passed it. _I slowly walk in and I take in everything. _This is so Regina. _Everything is so neatly placed and very clean. I hear a _click _and then the clicking of heels walking over to the table next to the love seat. "So Ms. Swan," the brunette says as she pours two glasses of apple cider, "What have you been doing these past four or five years?" she asks while turning to hand me my glass.

"Well, I've been in Arizona for the past five years. Things are going pretty great out there," I say nonchalantly. "How did you end up here then?" she asks a little forcefully. "I'm gonna be working on a case in Boston for the next two or three months." _I have to admit this could not be any weirder. If I remember correctly, she hated my ass since I left. Why wouldn't she now? Especially since the kid brought me back here… "_I see you decided to become a mayor now. Congrats on that." I look at her still puzzled. _Keep your guard up Swan. _

"Thank you. After I graduated college I moved to this quaint little town. It's very appeasing too in my opinion. After about a couple of months, I got quite consumed in work and I felt like something was missing. A child. I decided to adopt Henry when he was five. After that, I ran in the election and became mayor and here I am now," Regina said shrugging.

**Regina's POV**

_I honestly don't need to be even talking to her right now. I can't even barely look at her and be able to sit in the same room. Not after what she did to me. "_Is there a hotel around here anywhere? I think I'll just spend the night and head out in the morning."

"Yes, there is a bed and breakfast called Granny's down the road. You should find it with no problem," I say as I get up and I walk to the door. _She's always running. _ I put my hand on the door as I hear her slowly get up. I open the door and I pull it open and I stand in front of it. "Good evening Ms. Swan." I look at the wall as she pauses before walking through. "Is it ok if I come and tell the Kid bye tomorrow?"

_Should I let her? She's the one who wanted the closed adoption. Plus, she isn't Henry's mother, I am. "_Ms. Swan, I don't think-," I say before I am cut off.

"I just wanted to talk some sense into him. You know… He did run away after all. I want to make sure he doesn't do it again." The blonde slightly shrugs before leaving out the door. As we make our way through the house, I notice how she seems uneasy and on guard. _She should be. _She finally reaches the door and opens it and steps outside. I follow her but I stop right in front of the door frame as she turns around. "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight Ms. Swan."

**XXXX**

When I woke up the next morning, my clock reads _5:47 a.m. _I slowly get up out of bed and I make my way to my closet to grab my grey silk robe. I slowly walk to the kitchen and I prepare coffee. Preferably black of course. I grab my coffee when it's finished brewing and I walk outside into the cool, morning air. I take a sip of my coffee and I set it down on the table. I slowly walk into the middle of the backyard. I take my hands and I pull my hair back. _I can do this. She is only a ghost of my past. I can't let her get to me now…_

_Or could I?_


	9. Chapter 9

**_I've finally decided to switch up this point of view of this story. I'll change it back for the next chapter… Unless you guys prefer it like this. But it's totally up to you. I just wanted to switch things around a tad._**

**_XXXX_**

_I can do this. She is only a ghost of my past. I can't let her get to me now…_

_Or could I?_

**_XXXX_**

_"What am I even thinking? Ms. Swan is a waste of my energy to think about. She will come here, tell Henry bye and be out of my life forever. I won't need to have to think about the idiot anymore," _Regina thinks in her mind as she paces around the back yard. She doesn't even notice how much time has passed when she feels the sun slowly meet her soft, olive skin. As the brunette finally decided that Ms. Swan was a waste of her time, she walked back into the cool breeze of her house. As Regina made her way to the stairs, she thought that maybe it was time to wake Henry up. Plus, they needed to talk about what he did yesterday.

The brunette quietly walked along the side of the wall, always in the darkness. As she slowly pushed Henry's door open, she halted directly in her place with her hand pressed firmly on the door. Regina sighed, rethinking of the previous night's events. "_I am Henry's real mother. I always will be. There is nothing in this world that could ever take that away from me_," she thought. Regina slowly shakes the pressing thoughts out of her head and pushes the door open quietly. She slowly walks over to the bed and sits on the edge by Henry's feet. She places a soft hand on his back only to feel him slightly stir.

"Henry," the brunette whispers quietly, "it's time to wake up." The older Mills slowly reaches to pull the blankets covering her son's head. "Henry," she says a little more forcefully. "It's time to wake up Henry. I know you're awake."

Henry slightly peeks from under the blankets. "I'm up Mom," he says harshly. Regina quietly sighs to herself as she begins to speak. "We need to talk about yesterday and why you ran away. Henry I was so worried. Do you even know what could have happened to you? You could have gotten lost or hurt or worse. Henry, I honestly don't know what I would have done if anything happened."

The younger Mills continued to stare at her as she ranted. "Is there anything you have to say about what you did Henry?" asked Regina loudly.

Greenish blue eyes slowly stare at his mother's golden brown. Henry slowly sits up and swings his legs to the floor. He looks at his mother dead her eyes with the best glare he could possibly give. "Yeah Mom. I'm glad I found my real mom, not someone who will pretend to love to me," the younger Mills says as he walks out of his room.

Regina gets up and walks after him. "Henry!" She walks after him. She grabs his arm softly and turns him around. "I honestly don't know what could ever make you think I don't love you. Henry you are my world and at the end of the day, I am your mother."

"No, you're not… You'll never be my mom. A real mom would actually love their kids. You don't love me and you never have!" he screams as he runs to the bathroom and slams the door. The brunette slowly begins walking down the hallway. The pain of her son's words is evident in the pools of water that slightly start to form in her eyes. She slowly walks through shadows back to her room. "_I need to focus on the day ahead. I need to get through the morning with Ms. Swan. Then, I'll take Henry to his meeting at Dr. Hopper's."_

Regina walks slowly into her room. Her small frame is overcome with the warm light that is starting to peak through the windows. "Time to be rid of Ms. Swan for the last time," she says as she walks into her closet.

**_XXXX_**

The quietness of the Mills' house was met with the ringing of the doorbell. A pair of fast moving steps coming down the stairs meets a pair of loud, clicking heels at the door. Henry rushes to open the door before he halts in front of it. Regina smiles internally at the thought that her son at least remembered one thing she taught him.

The younger Mills allows the brunette to step in front of him and open the door. Regina is met the lovely sight of the woman she once loved in the same attire she wore the previous day. "Good morning Ms. Swan," she says curtly enough, trying to hide any source of malice.

"Emma!" Henry exclaims behind her. He step out from behind his mother and walks up to Emma, who apparently is still standing awkwardly on the porch with her hands stashed in her back pocket.

The blonde smiles down at the kid who only came to Boston a couple of hours ago, told her he was her son, and made her bring him back home to the woman she fell in love with five years ago. "_How ironic is that," _she thinks to herself, emitting a slight chuckle.

"Hey Kid," Emma replies with a small smile. "Morning Madam Mayor," she also says motioning to Regina softly. They both pulled their eyes to look at each other, staring ever so deeply into each the opposite's eyes. Regina's facial expression slowly begins to lose its agitated demeanor. Henry slightly notices the look on his brunette mother's face as they both continue to stare at each other. He slowly looked down at the ground while the gears in his head slowly turned and started to form ideas and conclusions as to why they both looked as if they were trying too… "_What's the word?_" Henry thinks as he looks back up to the two women. "_Maybe reconnect or... I honestly have no idea." _

"Umm… Mom?" Henry asks awkwardly as he pulls on the sleeve of her jacket. "Yes?" she says never taking her eyes away from Emma. "Mom…" Henry says one last time before Regina clears her throat and looks to Henry. He gives her a look before continuing on to Emma. "So Emma, when are you leaving?" he asks quietly. "I was planning on leaving maybe in an hour after I grab some breakfast."

"Mom and I were just about to go get something to eat Emma, can you come with us? Please?" Henry asks with a wide cheesy smile.

Emma opens her mouth to respond, but she is at lost for words and she looks down from Henry and up to Regina.

The older brunette looked down to Henry and replied, "Henry, I am sure Ms. Swan really doesn't have the time-"

"No! It's fine, I totally do. Breakfast won't hurt anyone right?" she says cutting Regina off. The older Mills tries to object to Swan joining them for breakfast but when she turns to address her son, he has already turned and ran upstairs to get his coat.

The older Mills slowly turns and puts her hand on the open door and looks at the blonde steadily. Something in her mind snaps as she looks up lividly to the woman standing at her door. "Do not even think that there is a possibility that you will be in Henry's life. You decided to give him up the day you gave birth to him. Henry is my son!" she snarls at Emma.

"Regina, I gave him up to give him his best chance and trust me it wasn't with me. The only reason-"Emma stops short as they both hear again, a pair of shoes thudding down the stair case and making a b-line for the front door. When Henry reaches the foyer, he is met with yet the sight of his mother staring ever so intently with a large amount of loathing towards Emma. The blonde is staring right back and standing her ground but yet, something else is slightly hidden in her eyes. Maybe guilt or a small ounce of sadness and the ache to want to fix what she broke?

As Henry once again ponders why his mother and Emma have the really intimidating and scary looking staring contests, they both never notice the fact that he is there.

"Umm… Guys? I'm hungry over here. A growing kid needs food," he says stubbornly. He looks back from both of the two women and finally decides to take action. He walks up to Emma and grabs her arm and pulls her onto the walkway that lead to the street. As he steps down the first step, he looks back and calls to his mother who stands there looking at the ground with a definite look of anger.

"Come on Mom! I've been starving since I woke up!" he calls back looking at her with a cheesy smile. She looked at him and slightly frown but smiled, remembering this morning slightly. "_It's as if Swan put a spell on him and made him absolutely drawn to her. Well, she is his birth mother after all…" _she thinks to herself as she closes and locks the door and follows after her son and the blonde.

She walks up and catches up and walks on the side of Henry, with Emma on the other. They looked like an absolutely perfect family…

**_XXXX_**

As the Mills and the Swan enter the diner, all eyes turn and focus on the fact the Mayor has entered with a woman who supposedly with them. Regina ignores the stares and looks for an open booth, as Emma walks over to the counter to talk to Granny about their order. The older Mills finds one and ushers Henry towards it.

"Hey Kid! What you want to eat and drink?" Emma calls out to him from the front counter.

"I want hot chocolate. But DO NOT," he stresses out loudly," forget the cinnamon. But can I have pancakes? Also ask to add cinnamon to that also please." He looks back to Regina who stares at him with an upraised eyebrow. "I'll eat healthy for a week mom. I promise," he pleaded to his mother.

Back at the counter, Emma looks at him with a surprised look. She was the only one she knew, who liked hot chocolate and cinnamon. "_Maybe this Kid is mine after all," _she thinks and smirks as she winks at Henry and turns to complete their order before turning back around to ask Regina what she wants to eat and drink.

"Madam Mayor?" she questions the older brunette.

"Black coffee Ms. Swan," she says not even looking at the blonde and focusing on looking through the contents of her purse.

Emma stares at the woman, who had yet, loved her five years ago and now hated her with the deepest feeling she had. She watches as the Mills interact with each other as mother and son. They made one hell of a small family just to say it was only them.

As the blonde continued to stare at the two brunettes, a man who had just entered the diner walks over to Regina and greets her, but in the most unexpected way that was possible. He walked up to Regina and bent down to kiss her on the lips with his right arm cradling her shoulders.

Emma turns her head slightly before squinting her eyes at the interaction. When Robin pulls away from her and begins to greet Henry, she has the brightest smile on her face until she turns to look at Emma whose face is unreadable. Emma's face seems as if it has millions of emotions coming over her at once. Regina looks at the blonde, trying to read her as Emma turns slowly to complete their order.

"Thanks," the Swan says as she turns to walk back to their booth. Emma walks up as this random man talks to Henry. She clears her throat as he turns around to face her. She studies the man's face as if her life depended on it.

The man looks at her confusedly as she stares hard at him. "Umm... Hello…" he says in a thick accent. Regina senses the tension Emma has on him. She smirks internally at the blonde's performance. She crosses her legs under the table and turns her head slightly and smirks to the blonde. "Ms. Swan, this is Robin. Robin this is Ms. Swan, Henry's birth mother."

"Hello," Robin says more firmly this time as he picks his hand up to shake the blonde's. Emma slowly picks her hand up to shake his. As she does, Regina says one more thing that could set this Swan on fire, and might I say, it sure as hell did.

"This is my fiancé."


	10. Chapter 10

_"Hello," Robin says more firmly this time as he picks his hand up to shake the blonde's. Emma slowly picks her hand up to shake his. As she does, Regina says one more thing that could set this Swan on fire, and might I say, it sure as hell did._

_"This is my fiancé."_

**_XXXX_**

Robin turns to give Regina a loving smile at the title that she addressed him as. Emma still is shaking his hand with a couple of overdue seconds due to Regina's outburst of their engagement to Emma.

Little did anyone else notice that a small boy stood and hid behind Robin and he scowled and sank into the booth with disgust. "Mommy!" the little boy called as he ducked around and between Emma and Robin to get to Regina.

The older brunette smiled as she turned her legs outside the booth and squatted down to embrace the little boy. "Hi Roland!" the Mayor said with a wide grin. Roland broke apart from Regina and looked up to Henry. "Hi Henry," the little boy said as he gave a wide smile to Henry.

The younger Mills turned to the little kid and gave a subtle wave and a quiet hey, only earning him a minor glare from his mother and she got back up to sit in the booth besides Roland.

Emma looked towards Henry and noticed his attitude as he sat there with a disgusted look and his arms crossed. "_The kid feels the same way," _she thought to herself with a slight laugh to herself. The blonde is broken out of her thoughts when Robin sits himself next to Henry and puts an arm behind him on the booth's wooden covering. "Congratulations," Emma says finally as she stands up awkwardly in front of what appears to be a family, something she never had. "Miss Sw-," the Mayor says as she is cut off by Emma's phone ringing. The blonde pulls it out and says, "I have to take this."

She walks out of the entrance of the diner and answer the caller with a "hello".

"Emma! Where the hell are you? Ruby and I haven't heard from you in a day. We checked your hotel room and everything. Shit Emma, you scared both of us."

"I know August," she says with a sigh. "I sort of ran into some slight problems the night I got back from my birthday dinner."

"Well? What happened?"

"Well, you know about Neal and everything that happened. I just didn't think this would be possible."

"Emma! What the hell happened?" August says anxiously.

"My son found me that night. After I got in, a couple of minutes later, I got a knock on the door and he said he was my son. I didn't believe him at first then he started to make sense. After that he kept asking me to come home with him. So I gave in and I brought him home to the weirdest little town called Storybrooke. I brought him home and it turns to his mom with the damn mayor!" she says rushing out of air.

"That's…," August says with a pause, trying to find his words.

"Yeah, I know right? But that's not even all of it. The damn mayor turned out to be Regina, August! Like how the hell does that even happen? I thought I would never see her again. But somehow this world gave my son to a woman that I fell in love with years ago. Now she's even engaged to this guy named Robin!" Emma says taking deep breaths.

"Emma…" a voice says behind her. She turns around with the phone still held up to her head.

"Henry… How much did you-"she says before she is cut off. "I heard what I needed to hear… How come you or Mom didn't tell me? I had no idea you two were together!" Henry says with excitement.

"Is that the kid?" August says over the phone. "Yeah," she replies with a laugh. "Listen Emma, the entire case was crap. A couple of the guys here followed some really bad leads that lead to nowhere. Trust me, Ruby and I checked. So otherwise, where ever the hell you are, you might as well stay there. This case was bull shit and a waste of time." Emma hears a slight mumble in the back before August continues. "Listen Em, I have to go. Check with us in the morning ok?"

Emma laughs and replies," Yes, August I'll call you and Ruby tomorrow. I promise ok? I have to go, lots of stuff going on in a town the size of a speck of dust on a map. Bye." She takes the phone and stashes it in her back pocket and begins to walk towards an excited Henry. "Ok Kid, whatever you do, do not tell your mo that you found out about us. I think she'll kill me, then you, then me again ten times over."

"Emma! You could get back together with Mom! Then Robin and Roland would be gone from our lives for forever!"

"Henry, it can't happen like that. Plus, your mom and I, it's really more complicated than that. Let's just say I made a huge mistake and left. I thought I was doing the right thing but I wasn't. So because of my decision, I hurt your mom really badly and I've been paying for it ever since."

"But Emma you could make my mom happy again! You could also help up become a family again! I hate Robin and Roland. Robin is always trying to pretend to be my dad but he's not, and never will be. Roland thinks mom is him mom but she isn't and I hate how she pretends she is. I wish they could just go back from where they came from. They are definitely not my family anyways." Henry looks at Emma with pure disgust on his face.

"Gina is my mommy!" Roland screams out at the top of the stairs that lead to the entrance of Granny's.

Emma and Henry both turn their heads sideways to the sudden outburst. "No, she isn't. She's my mom. You have a mom already Roland!" Henry yells out to the little boy who's crying. "I'm telling my mommy," he screams as he runs back into the diner.

"Henry! What the heck was that? Be nice!" Emma says sternly towards him. "No, Emma! I honestly can't take that kid anymore! Now he's going to go tell my mom what I said and I'm going to get in trouble. I was only speaking the truth-"Henry is cut off by Regina and Robin coming out of the diner with Roland being carried by his father. "Henry Daniel Mills!" Regina exclaims as she walks down the steps and towards Henry.

Robin walks up beside her with Roland still crying in his arms. "Apologize to your brother Henry," Robin says a little forcefully. "He is not my brother," the younger Mills says with his head looking at Robin dead in the eyes. "Henry! Apologize now!" Robin exclaims a little more taking a step towards Henry. "No. You're not my dad. You can't tell me what to do!" Henry screams turning and making a break for it.

"Henry!" Regina and Emma say in unison as Regina begins to follow him. "Wait," the blonde says as she grabs the Mayor's arm. "What?" Regina yells out as she turns to face the taller woman.

"Just give him some space. This is all hard on Henry."

"What? You know so much about parenting my son the past day you have been here?" the Mayor says with venom in her voice.

"No, Regina I don't. But did you ever think how this all affected Henry?" Emma says motioning to Robin and Roland.

"You have no right Ms. Swan, to give me lectures on MY child! I honestly don't know you who think you are to come here and-"

"Madam Mayor," Emma says trying to remain calmly, "Henry brought me here." "I honestly can't believe you right now. First you leave-"Regina cuts herself short and closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Have a nice day Ms. Swan," the Mills says as she grabs Robin's hand and they leave Granny's.

"What the actual hell…" Emma moans out and she leans against a chair and lifts a hand to her forehead.

**_XXXX_**

Henry runs to the only place where he can be away from his mom and her fiancé and his son, his castle. He runs up the small stairs and finally out to the little open area in the middle of the castle there was. He then grabbed part of the rope that lead up to the roof and climbed up and sat on the roof.

The younger Mills looked out towards the water that washed up the beach a couple of feet away. Little did anyone know, but those five years in foster care still took a toll on this young kid's life.

"_Hopefully, Emma will find me here. That's the only person who understands me; not Mom and definitely not Robin and Roland. I wish they would just leave. Maybe if Emma and Mom got back together again, we could be a family and be happy. Instead, I got stuck with the want-to-be dad and his bratty son," _Henry thought as he took a pack of gum out his backpack.

The brunette sighed, wishing someway that maybe he could finally be happy.

**_XXXX_**

As Emma uncovered her face, a voice met her with surprise. "Are you ok?" a soft voice asks softly. The blonde looks forward to address a petite, ebony haired woman. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little trouble that's all."

"Well, you did push the Mayor beyond her limits. I've never seen her mad at anyone like that before. I mean, yes, she's has become very livid, but like that? Never have I seen her that mad."

Emma looks at the woman with a minor smirk. "It's natural for me," she says with a shrug.

"My name is Mary Margaret. I'm Henry's teacher," the ebony haired woman says smiling and sticking out her hand to shake Emma's. "Emma Swan, I'm Henry's birthmother," she says blushing and shaking Mary Margaret's back.

"Would you have any idea where Henry could have gone or anyone he could have run to?" the blonde says to the teacher hoping she has an answer. She looks at Emma and tilts her head slightly, pondering very deeply. "Check his castle," she says giving a slight smile and turning to walk into the diner. Emma thinks for a moment before breaking into a run.

But little did our poor Swan know that one of Regina's very well-known puppets was listening in on the entire conversation. "People are never subtle with anything," he grins as he pulls out his phone to make a very interesting phone call.

**_XXXX_**

As Regina pulled up to the small, closed off part of the beach where Henry's castle was, a certain blonde ran up at the same time. The Mills slowly got out of her car as she addressed the taller woman slowing down her pace and she got near Regina's car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" the Mayor asked, slamming her car door closed. Emma slowly begins to walk up, quickly trying to catch her breath. "I'm looking for Henry. You're here for the same reason right?" Emma asks.

"Well, looks like you must have grown a brain while you were away," the Mayor says sarcastically.

The blonde rolls her eyes and continues on only to turn back around and say, "Look, I'm honestly sorry. I'm sorry I left and that I made a decision without you. I just wasn't thinking-"

"Like you never think! Did you even consider what we had when you made the decision to leave? Did you think about what it would do to us Emma?" the Mayor says screaming. The blonde stands there and just stares at Regina, speechless for words.

"Answer the damn question!" Regina screams stepping up closer into the blonde's personal space.

"I was scared ok! I was scared that everything would become real. I am just so used to being on my own, that having to depend on someone and the fact that they won't always be there scares the hell out of me! So I'm sorry that my fears got in the way of us ok! You try practically being on your own for eight teen years, with no one to go to in your life. The feeling of being alone and that no one will truly want, will haunt the shit out of you the rest of your life!" Emma finishes yelling at Regina and is aware of the slight tear going down her cheek.

Regina looks up to Emma with so much softness and compassion before she puts her mask back on and tightens her face up into a scowl. "Whatever Regina, you will never understand what it's like to be on your own," she says turning around to go to get Henry. Emma leaves Regina standing there emotionally heightened. If it was up to her, she could just fall to the ground and cry. But no, our dear Mayor is way stronger than this, I can guarantee it.

**_XXXX_**

As Emma walks up to the castle, with the Mayor not far behind her, she spots Henry sitting on top of his castle in deep thought. Emma slowly walks up to the castle with Regina catching up beside her. As they reach the castle, Regina calls out to Henry. He slowly turns his head towards his mother and his birth mother. He smiles when he sees Emma, but it slightly lowers when he sees Regina.

Henry slowly begins to climb down his castle and runs out to hug Emma. He looks up to Regina and slowly walks to her and hugs her lightly. She bends down on her knees and hooks finger under Henry's chin. "Don't ever run away again. You had me so frightened Henry, I honestly don't know what I would do without you," the Mayor says as she gets up and kisses Henry's forehead.

Henry pulls back and looks to both the blonde and older brunette. "I heard you... I didn't know it was that bad…" Henry says indicating their argument. He looked down at the ground as his mother looked to Emma. "You told him!" she says glaring at Emma. "Correction," the blonde says holding up a finger, "he heard me over a phone conversation when I went outside when we were all at Granny's."

"So… You two were really…" Henry says with a small grin evident on his face before he is cut off by his mother. "Please, do not even finish that sentence," she says in a moan. "Will you ever get back together? It would be really awesome for both of you to be in my lives and for us to be a family."

"We're already a family with Robin and Roland, Henry. Speaking of which, I don't know what has been your problem with Robin and especially Roland, but it needs to end."

While Regina lectures Henry, Emma is slowly studying his face and trying to sort out his behavior. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. "He's mad because he thinks he is being replaced and it's also a problem because even though he doesn't show it or say it, he enjoys it just being you two. He also isn't ready for Robin and Roland definitely," the blonde says to Regina, all the while looking at Henry.

The younger Mills looks at the ground as the Mayor looks at him surprisingly. "I knew you had a problem with them but I didn't assume it was for that," Regina says as she squats down to Henry's height. She takes her hand and softly caresses Henry's cheek, only for him to back away. "I want to go home," he says quietly. The women both sigh at Henry as Henry continues to look at the ground.

"Henry… Could you at least apologize to Roland? He and Robin were really upset at what you said…" the Mayor says.

Henry looks up to Regina with the most disgusted look a ten year old could give. "Can we please go home Mom?" he asks for one last time. "Fine, but you're still apologizing."

"Swan," Regina says as she turns and leaves with Henry. But suddenly Henry turns around and runs to Emma and engulfs her in a hug. "Thank you," he says softly as he pulls away. "Emma do you have to go back to Boston tonight? Please don't go. I can't stay here. I can't stay with Robin and Roland, knowing that soon Mom and he will be getting married soon. Emma please do not leave me," the Mills says as his eyes start to water.

"Listen Kid, my case is cleared in Boston. Turns out the entire case and evidence and everything was messed up due to some certain investigators. I was going to stay here for a couple of days before I have to go back to Arizona. Plus, I'm having major car trouble that needs to be fixed anyways. So I might be here for the next couple of days. Is that good enough Kid?" she asks.

"Of course Emma!" Henry exclaims as he runs up and hugs her again.

"Henry," Regina calls out to Henry, showing that she is ready to go home too. "Coming!" he yells to her. "I've also decided to come up with a plan to get you and Mom back together. I'm going to call it Operation SwanQueen."

"I'm not sure about that Kid. Your mom is with Robin. Plus, they are engaged and going to be married when ever and how did you come up with the name?" Emma finishes off with a slight laugh.

"Mom carries herself as a Queen. She never really shows weakness to anyone or anything. She is also the mayor of the town too. I picked "Swan" because it's your last name. When you put the two together, I think of a great Swan who is the Queen of everything. They're also very majestic birds. Thank Ms. Blanchard for the bird facts by the way," Henry says.

"Alright Kid," Emma says and she smiles. "I'll see you later ok?"

"I'll see you later Emma," he says and hugs Emma again, with his head pressed against her stomach. He releases her and runs to his mom, where she's been waiting patiently.

"That's one hell of a Kid," the blonde says proudly.

**_XXXX_**

The car ride home was very quiet and awkward. When the car pulled into the driveway of 108 Mifflin Street, it barely had time to park before Henry dashed out the car door and into the house. As he pushed the front door closed, he leaned against it. "_Maybe I'll just run up to my room and hide there for the rest of my life," _the Mills thinks.

As he begins to walk up the stairs and to the staircase, he's stopped when a tall body stands in front of him, blocking his path towards his room.

"I think you still have something to say to your brother," Robin says as he holds Roland. The little boy looks at Henry, as he waited for his apology. "HE is not my brother ok? He never will be. You both will never become my family. I don't even know why you're here," Henry says disgustedly, surprising Robin and making Roland cry.

"You will go to your room and wait there till your mother and I decided what to do about your attitude. I honestly don't know where this is coming from Henry. I think that woman you brought back must be influencing you."

"You do NOT get to talk about Emma. She would be a way better parent to any kid than you'll ever be," Henry yells as he pushes Robin out his way. At the same time Regina enters the house and rushes towards the commotion. "What is going on here?" she asks curiously.

"Henry just needs to accept the fact that one day, we are all going to be a family. I'm going to be your husband and his father and Roland will become your son and Henry's brother," he says smiling and kissing Regina on the cheek. "I'll be in the kitchen preparing dinner. You two stay for dinner," she says awkwardly as she backs away slowly.

Little did the three at the bottom of the staircase know, but Henry stood at the top of the railing, hidden so no one could see him unless they walked up stairs.

"Over my dead body Forest Boy…"


	11. Chapter 11

**_Ok, so last chapter I feel like I over did it. I don't know. It was brought to my attention that last chapter (10) that I made Emma and Henry too close just to say that Emma came the night before. So I'm going to give them both some space. Maybe a hug a chapter, a high five, or a fist bump? I don't know. But to make up for it, I decided to focus on our not to developed love triangle. I won't call it a love triangle yet, but we all know for sure that some feelings are just buried somewhere deep down..._**

**_XXXX_**

"Henry! It's time for dinner!" Regina calls out to the younger Mills upstairs.

Henry is close off in his room, making sure that no one, not even his mom could get to him. He sighs and slowly gets off the bed. "_I might as well get this over with," _Henry says rolling his eyes and making his way out his door and down the stairs.

As he walks into the dining room, Regina is seated at the head of the table, with Robin and Roland to her left, leaving Henry his usual seat. He slowly walks and sits down and looks down at the hot plate of lasagna. He slowly begins to eat as Roland talks about his and Robin's house in the deep woods.

Henry slowly begins to think of Operation SwanQueen as he closes out the conversation before him. "_Mom is already trying her best to keep me away from Emma… How about bring Emma to me? But how would that work? I'm already running out of time. The wedding is in two weeks. How am I going to get them to fall in love again?" _

"Henry? Did you hear me?" Regina asks Henry, calling him out of him thoughts. "What did you say Mom?"

"I asked if you wanted a slice of apple pie?" she asks raising one of her eyebrows up. "No thanks Mom. I think I'll head to bed early. Plus, I had a really busy day," he says indicating toward Robin and Roland, earning him a decent glare from the Mayor. He picks up his plate and says a quiet good night to everyone and heads up stairs.

After Henry finishes showering up and getting dressed he walks back across the hallway, hearing his mom telling Robin and Roland goodbye and closing the door. An idea crosses his mind as he gets halfway into his bed. "_I could go find Emma tomorrow and to communicate without Mom finding out, I could give her my second walkie-talkie!" _the young Mills thinks as he finally slips into bed. "_Operation SwanQueen will be a win in my book. I promise," _Henry thinks as he slowly drifts off to sleep.

**_XXXX_**

**_One Week Later_**

**_Days till Regina and Robin's Wedding: About six days_**

It seems for everyone, as if the town was excited for the wedding of the Mayor. Everyone except Henry and even Emma, even if she didn't like to admit it.

As the days got closer to that special day, Henry became more hostile towards Robin and Roland. But he never gave up hope that Operation SwanQueen would work. Emma on the other hand, started to pack up her small belongings. She couldn't stay to see them married, even if Regina so "graciously" invited her to the wedding.

The blonde became more confused as to why she was still even in Storybrooke. Henry, of course, but what other reason is there to stay? Even if she left, and the Kid wouldn't like it, there was no other reason to stay. So that is when our poor little Swan began packing what little she brought with her out of her room given to her by Mary Margaret. The two had become relatively close in the last week or two ever since the scene at Granny's.

But during that week, after the major fight our Swan and Mayor go in to, it haunted the hell out of both of them. This only caused Regina to keep Henry far away from Emma as possible, not wanting him to experience what he heard ever again.

When Regina and Emma did run into each other again for the first time since the argument, it was at Granny's. Mary Margaret and Emma decided to have a day out in town to get out, but when they walked in the first person who spotted them was the Mayor herself, sitting in all her glory on a stool at the counter. Regina rolled her eyes as of course, Ms. Swan would have to be here, today, at the same time as her.

As Emma follow behind Mary Margaret to a booth, she looked to Regina sadly. These last days had been rough for her. She never did tell Regina why she left and now that she had exposed it, she regret at not having the chance to go further into their relationship. But Emma's feelings weren't completely regret or sadness, part of it was anger. Anger that which was caused by Regina; it was the fact that she was getting married in general, but not to Emma.

But these feeling weren't just one sided to Emma. Regina felt something too after their little dispute. It is the fact that Emma thought Regina wouldn't always be there for her when she needed her. "_But she was the one who left. Who every said I wouldn't always be there? She didn't even give me a chance to try to be there when she needed me!" _the brunette thought to herself as she sat in her private study drinking a glass of cider. "_Why the hell am I even letting Emma get to me? That was over five years ago. I'm engage and getting married in about a week. Ms. Swan should be the least of my worries," _the brunette says mentally scolding herself.

**_XXXX_**

**_Three Days Later_**

**_Days till Regina and Robin's Wedding: Two days_**

The days got closer and closer to what seemed the inevitable wedding for Henry. He slowly began to accept the fact that maybe, Operation SwanQueen, wasn't going to be won. He began to face that soon, his mom and Robin were going to get married, that soon, this house would be filled with four people instead of two now.

One early morning, Henry found himself slowly walking around the house, looking at the changes that were made. Pictures of Robin and Roland were now scattered around, some pictures Roland had drawn were on the fridge in the kitchen. He walked into in to the living room and found his mom sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand. "Hey Mom, why are you down here?" Henry asked surprisingly.

"I woke up earlier and couldn't go back to sleep. Why are you down here so early also?" the older brunette asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Same reason," he says quietly as he goes to sit down by his mother.

They both sit there silently, staring off into space. "Henry," Regina says breaking out of her daze and looking at him, "No matter was happens when this is all over, I do love you and you will always be my little Prince."

Henry smiles slightly before saying, "I love you too."

They both continue to stare off into space, one wondering if this was the right thing, the other hoping that this wasn't the right thing.

**_XXXX_**

**_Two Days Later_**

**_Days till and Robin's Wedding: The Night Before_**

As Regina opened the door to the waiting bride's maids, close friends, and close family, she smiled happily that other her closest female friends could make it.

She had planned for them to spend the night with her and just have a much needed girl's night. As they all got situated in the living room, everyone began laughing and talking about how excited they were for Regina.

The night went on. Soon, all the women brought out gifts for Regina, causing the Mayor huge excitement as she was lead and seated in a chair where everyone could see her. She began slowly opening the first gift, the first coming from her maid of honor, Kathryn.

**_XXXX_**

After dinner, wine, and much gossip, everyone fell asleep in the living room except Kathryn and Regina. They sat in the kitchen, laughing and reviewing the night's events while drinking a nice glass of wine. Kathrin finished pouring her another glass of wine as she went to lean on the kitchen island's countertop. Regina sat on a bar stool, both hand holding on to it very tightly.

"So, are you ready?" Kathryn asked.

"I think I am. I assume that I found my family and where I am supposed to be in life. Henry, Robin, and Roland are it for me," the Mayor said, taking another sip of wine.

Kathryn turned her head slightly and squinted her eyes at her friend. "Why? Do you think I am not?" Regina asked tensely.

"I think you are Regina, don't get me wrong. I just…" Kathryn said softly looking at her glass too much.

"Just what?" the brunette asked her blonde friend a little strongly.

The younger blonde sighed and drank down the rest of her wine. "Forget it Regina, it was nothing."

She yawned and moved around the island to give the Mayor a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Regina. I love you and I will see the future Mrs. Robin Locksley in the morning," Kathryn said with a strained smile.

"I love you too. I also think I'm just going to go sit in the backyard for a little while if that's fine. I just want you to know where I am. Goodnight," Regina finally says as she walks to and out the backdoor.

As Kathryn put her and Regina's wine glass in the sink, a ring at the front door was heard. The young blonde looked at the clock on the wall and wondered who it could be at this time of night. She walked up and opened it slightly before relaxing and fully opening it. "Emma," Kathryn says surprisingly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Regina," Ms. Swan answered. "I know it's late but-"

Kathryn smiled to herself and cut Emma off saying, "She's in the backyard."

"Thank you," she answered back softly as Kathryn opened the door and let Emma in.

The older blonde slowly made her way to the backdoor. Looking through glass, she spotted Regina standing and looking off at the sky with her hands wrapped around her.

Emma slowly made her way out the backdoor and slowly approached Regina, trying her best to not make a sound. But of course, this not so delicate Swan stepped on stick, causing our Mayor to turn around with a slight hint of alarm in her eyes.

"Emma… What the hell are you doing here?" Regina asks, her eyes widening fully and taking a small step back.

"I couldn't sleep," the blonde starts off with a little laugh while scratching the back of her head and digging her knee high boots in the ground. "So I started driving and I guess I just ended up here," she finishes off quietly.

The older Mills looked at Emma before her whole expression changed. "I refuse to believe this. I cannot believe this," Regina says while wrapping her robe closely around her and walking past Emma.

Emma turns around and begins to follow her and says, "Regina, I know it is sort of late but I what I need to say, it won't be able to be said tomorrow."

"Emma, do not do this to me," she says softly as she backs away more.

"Regina, I have to just-"

"Please," the brunette slightly begs.

"Regina, listen to me. Tomorrow, the Regina I know will become Mrs. Robin Locksley. I want to spend these last moments with Regina Mills," Emma says looking the Mayor in the eyes, begging to be heard.

The brunette opens her mouth to refuse her one last time but instead, "Fine. Say what you have to say then you leave."

Emma nods and begins to walk Regina to the white canopy located in the middle of the nice sized back yard. "What I did," Emma begins, "I never wanted it to happen. That is a grand mistake that I have always wished I wouldn't have done."

The pair continued to walk before sitting on the top stair of the canopy's entrance. Emma sits first; her feet on the first step and her upper arms sit on her thighs with her hands intertwined. Regina is hesitant but instantly sits on the step next to Emma, her arms wrapped tightly around her middle. "Despite what you think Emma, it was an inevitable situation if you thought you couldn't depend on me," the brunette whispered quietly. "I rather it happen before we moved on than later," she finished off.

The blonde sighed. "I guess I just wasn't ready. But before I made the decision," Emma paused, "You were my best friend since high school, you became the woman that I loved, and you loved me back with everything you had and felt."

"You taught me how to love deeply Regina," Emma said finally and quietly, while tears began forming in her eyes. She looked to Regina, who also began forming tears of her own.

There was a long pause before a whisper answered Emma.

"You taught me how to love Emma," Regina whispered hoarsely.

The blonde turned to face the brunette and said, "I'm just sorry that I hurt you and that I was afraid."

Emma cleared her throat before standing up and walking a little down the path to a bush. Emma picked a flower that looked perfect and walked to Regina. She kneeled down and out stretched her hand to give the flower to Regina. "I always knew you would make a beautiful bride Regina," the blonde said smiling softly and looking deeply into Regina's eyes. She sighed as she got up and walked to the wall that surrounded the house and lead to the front yard. Before she did, she turned around one last time to have a look at the soon to be wife.

She sighed again before climbing the wall and walking to her car.

Back in the back yard, Regina sat and stared at the flower that was given to her. She bit her lip as tears began to form more. She squinted her eyes shut, wishing that this conversation wouldn't have even happened.

**_XXXX_**

As people began filing in to the outside seating area in a wonderful location in the forest of Storybrooke, back at the Mayor's house, excitement was beginning to fill the air.

Kathryn and Cora, Regina's mother, helped her get into her wedding dress. The top of the dress was covered with what seemed to appeared as small stars that twinkled every way she turned, making her look beautiful beyond comparison. The bottom of her dress was covered in the same, except that it fell smoothly down instead of outward and down. Regina Maria Mills was the most perfect bride that could have ever been imagine.

**_XXXX_**

Emma, on the other hand, was conflicted. Should she stop this from happening or should she just let Regina go and be happy?

Our poor little Swan was confused.

She had already slipped on her usual jeans, boots, tank top, and red leather jacket on, maybe she shouldn't go?

Emma walked up to her bed and sat down and buried her head in her hands. As she sat there for the next ten minutes, a large chime was heard in her room. The clock on the wall in her room had stroke twelve.

The wedding had started.

Before Emma could process anything, she was running out the door and down to her bug.

**_XXXX_**

As Regina was escorted down the aisle by her father, she smiled as she spotted Robin at the altar, located under a magnificent tree.

As Henry Sr. walked her down, he whispered, "I love you Regina. I am so proud of you."

She looked up to him with a loving smile and whispered, "I love you too Daddy."

They finished walking and Henry gave Regina away to Robin.

The almost married couple joined each other by their side, smiling as they turned to meet Archibald Hopper, who was the perfect choice to marry them.

"Marriage," he said smiling at the couple "is something that should entered in to full heartedly. It should be entered in to reverently and advisedly."

"These two wonderful people have come to be joined together and if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace," Archie finishes off as he is met with silence.

As Archie was about to continue, a blonde in a red leather jacket was pulling into the gravel parking lot. Soon, heavy footsteps were being dropped and lead down the marked path that lead to the location of the marriage in the forest.

As she walked up, she heard, "do you take this woman, to live together, to love her and keep her in sickness and in health, so long as you both live?"

"I will," Robin answers in his thick accent that fully disgusts Emma as she stands at the back of the crowd that was sitting.

"Regina, do you take this man, to live, to love, and to keep him in sickness and in health, as long as you both live?"

Regina opens her mouth to speak, but her mind is met with last night's meeting running through her head. She tries to speak but she can't find the words. "Regina, are you ok?" Robin whispers to her as whispers begin to erupt from the crowd.

"Do you?" Regina hears behind her as gasps begin.

Robin and Regina turn around to see Emma standing in the middle of the aisle.

She begins walking up the aisle and two men sitting in their chairs try to stop her from coming any further. "Regina, I love you and I can't let this happen. So will you, Regina Mills, take me as your wife?" Emma says as she struggles against the two men.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Swan?" Robin yells and step in front of Regina.

"I love her!" she yells as she begins to lose her advantage against the two men and is slightly being pushed back little by little.

"Regina," Emma asks again, "will you take me as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer?"

Emma is almost out of the aisle and she yells out, "Please, Regina, please!"

Regina begins to walk towards Emma and Robin tightens his grip on her hand. She looks from Emma to Robin as she tries to let Robin's hand go. "I'm sorry Robin," she says quietly as she pulls away. She looks to Emma and begins running to her. She launches herself to Emma and the blonde wraps her arms around her tightly and lifts her off the ground.

"I do," Regina whispered in her ear as she wrapped her arms tightly around Emma's neck.

"So is anyone getting married here?" Archie asked the smiling evident in his voice.

"I think we are," Emma said putting Regina down and leading them to the altar.

"Now," Archie continued, "do you take this woman-" Archie is cut off once again as Emma takes Regina face between her face and places the most passionate kiss. When they break apart, they rest their foreheads on each other's. A clap slowly starts on the side of them from Kathryn, who has the biggest grin on their face. The next clap comes from Henry who is standing up and smiling and cheering for them. Soon, the crowd slowly begins to join along and after a minute, everyone was cheering for them.

**_XXXX_**

**_Two Weeks Later in Boston_**

As our Mayor and Swan lie in the bed with sheets tangled around them, they both faced each other, both stroking the other's cheek. "I promise I will never make that mistake again," Emma says quietly.

Regina kisses Emma on her forehead. "I know you won't," she answered back smiling. "If you do, I will destroy your happiness, if is the last thing I do," Regina said smiling, trying to make her voice intimidating. "Then you'll be destroying yourself Gina," Emma said with a little giggle.

Regina scooted closer to Emma, laying her arm over Emma's bare stomach and laying her head on the blonde's naked shoulder. "I love you Mrs. Mills," our Mayor says as she slowly starts to fall asleep.

"I love you Mrs. Swan," Emma says kissing Regina's hair.

"I promise that I will never let you go again," the blonde whispers in to the brunette's hair.

Regina smiles as she finally falls asleep peacefully on her wife.

Might I say, it was the best sleep they both ever had.

**_XXXX_**

**_OK. I know I sort of rushed it. But I've come up with a plot for a new story. This one was supposed to be WAAAAYYYY longer but I sort of wanted to end it when I got a new idea. I think you people will like it. It's going to be long. Spoiler: Beauty and her Beast Dark Savior returning to the Enchanted Forest Curse. Yeah… That was a spoiler in one sentence. I hope you guys enjoyed my first story. I know it was pretty bad but I ATTEMPTED. My next one will be way better. Like I said it will be a: Storybrooke Dark Savior returning to the Enchanted Forest Beauty and her Beast Swan Queen thing going on._**


End file.
